1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that is mounted on a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related-art, a vehicle seat has been known which has a seat back and a provided in the seat back. JP-A-2006-523478 describes a vehicle seat, in which a blower is provided at a lower side of a duct and a heating element is provided in the duct. Accordingly, the blower supplies air to the duct, the air is heated by the heating element and the heated air is discharged from an outlet port of the duct to the area around a neck of a passenger. JP-A-2002-187471 describes a vehicle seat having a seat back which is provided with a fan and a plurality of ducts extending from the fan. Accordingly, the fan supplies air to the respective ducts and the air is discharged from outlet ports of the respective ducts.